FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of this invention lies within the field of superplastic forming of metals. Superplastic forming of metals is known in the art specifically for configuring metals which can be formed in their superplastic state, such as titanium, stainless steel, aluminum or other superplastic alloys and metals. This invention more specifically relates to the control of temperatures in a heated platen press. Such presses in particular are those which are used in a superplastic forming machine which includes a press, a mold and related support equipment, including the heaters.